


Not Above Consequences

by afdreamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afdreamer/pseuds/afdreamer
Summary: After her escape from the Underground, Frisk gets a phone call.
Kudos: 18





	Not Above Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.  
> I wrote this around 2017, and basically forgot about it until a week ago. I'm posting it here to archive it. As of now I'm not really in the Undertale fandom anymore, but maybe one day I'll rewrite it.

Not Above Consequences

*Ring, ring.

“heya. is anyone there…? well, just calling to say, you made a snowman really happy.”

“...guess i should say something else, too,”

“so… it’s been awhile. the queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground. she’s enstated a new policy…”

“all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies… but as friends.”

“it’s probably for the best, anyway. the human souls the king gathered… seem to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain’t happening anytime soon.”

“but even though people are heartbroken over the king… and things are looking grim for our freedom… the queen’s trying her best no to let us give up hope.”

“so, uh, hey… if we’re not giving up hope down here… don’t give up wherever you are. okay?”

“who knows how long it will take… but we will get out of here.”

“SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?”

“oh, nobody.”

“WHAT!? NOBODY!? CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO???”

“here, knock yourself out.”

“WAIT A SECOND… I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER!!!”

“HEY!!! HUMAN!!! HOW ARE YOU DOING? I’M DOING FINE!!! WELL, BESIDES ONE THING… THE QUEEN DISBANDED THE ROYAL GUARD. SINCE WE DON’T HAVE TO FIGHT HUMANS ANYMORE. WOW!!!”

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE. BUT, THAT’S OKAY! BECAUSE I’M STILL WORKING HARD! EVEN IF IT’S ON NOTHING AT ALL! SO DON’T FEEL BAD! PAPYRUS IS FINE!”

“UNDYNE IS THE ONE THAT’S GOT IT BAD! SHE LOST HER JOB… THEN SHE LOST HER HOUSE… IT WAS SAD… BUT WE’RE TAKING CARE OF HER! SHE LIVES ON OUR COUCH NOW. IT’S LIKE A SLEEPOVER EVERY NIGHT! A SLEEPOVER THERE’S NO ESCAPE FROM.”

“OH, WE GAVE HER A JOB, TOO. SANS HIRED HER AT HIS ILLEGAL HOT DOG STAND. SHE HATES WORKING THERE! BUT SHE MAKES A MEAN HOTDOG. OH YEAH.”

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO PUT THIS, BUT… SHE, UM, REALLY HATES YOU NOW. EVEN MORE THAN SHE EVER HAS.”

“IT’S BECAUSE SHE MADE FRIENDS WITH YOU, THEN… SHE SAID YOU KILLED SOMEONE? AND YOU MADE ASGORE DISAPPEAR? AND MADE ALPHYS DISAPPEAR, TOO. SHE’S NOT VERY HAPPY. SHE SAYS THINGS LIKE… ‘I COULDN’T PROTECT HER.’ IT’S HARD TO GET HER TO DO ANYTHING NOW.”

“I EVEN SUGGESTED WE TRY TO GET REVENGE ON YOU. YOU KNOW, SO I COULD SEE YOU AGAIN. BUT SHE JUST LOOKED AT ME AND SAID… ‘REVENGE WON’T BRING ANYBODY BACK.’ I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DID, BUT… CAN YOU PLEASE BRING HER FRIENDS BACK? IF YOU MADE THEM DISAPPEAR? PLEASE… UNDYNE’S NOT DOING VERY WELL. BYE.”

*Click…  
______________________________________________________________________________

“DO YOU THINK THIS WILL WORK?” Papyrus asks, concern filling his voice. “WILL THE HUMAN BRING BACK UNDYNE’S FRIENDS?”

“i hope so. i think it’ll work. the human wouldn’t let their friends suffer.”

“YOU’RE RIGHT, SANS! I BELIEVE IN THEM.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Frisk stares at the phone in her hand, unsure of what to say. 

“You knew there would be consequences to your actions,” Chara says, her voice accusatory.

I know! Frisk thinks. I just… didn’t think it would be that bad.

“What did you expect? You killed Mettaton on live TV!”

HE KILLED ME FIVE TIMES! Frisk snaps at the ghost, memories of bleeding out on a stage as a crowd cheered filling her head--

Frisk cuts off that train of thought, rubbing the hem of her shirt.  
“Well, what are you going to do?” Chara asks. “Papyrus wants you to bring back Undyne’s friends. You have the power to bring them back.”

I can’t do a True Reset by myself…

“...Try calling them,” Chara suggests.

Frisk reaches into her conscience to call out to the player, and for the first time in two months, the player answers. 

Suddenly, two buttons appear in front of Frisk.

RESET CONTINUE

Frisk inhales. She’s not doing this for Mettaton. She’s doing this for Alphys. For Undyne. For Papyrus.  
<3 RESET

Then the world is consumed by white light.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Frisk wakes up on a bed of golden flowers, ready to go through this adventure once more.


End file.
